Surprise!
by rsh13
Summary: This story is about Theodore and Eleanor. And some of it is about their siblings and how they deal with the problem their youngest siblings face. It is rated T for a certain teen problem. You'll figure it out when you read it.
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it. **

**The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were sixteen and in tenth grade. Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor had their driver's license. But Alvin and Brittany barely passed. Any way let's get to the real story. It was a sunny Saturday in May. It was about noon. Jeanette and Brittany were waiting in their bedroom for Eleanor to get out of their bathroom. Jeanette was waiting patiently, but as for Brittany, she wasn't. Eleanor came out. She showed her sisters a stick in her hand. It had a positive sign on it. It of coarse said that Eleanor was pregnant. Brittany and Jeanette had taken a test earlier, and it had a negative sign. "Eleanor it could be wrong." Jeanette said, "We'll go to the doctor's office with you." They went into Jeanette's car. Jeanette and Brittany decided to do a test because they thought they could be wrong. They were at the doctor's office for a while. Then they came home. The phone rang. Eleanor answered it, "Hello. Alright. Bye." She nodded her. She had mixed emotions. **


	2. The Plan

A/N A/N

**Thanks for the reviews. Okay here's chapter two. Enjoy!!**

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Eleanor asked. "Tell Theodore. It's that simple." Brittany said ignorantly. "Brittany! Eleanor, we're here for you." Jeanette tried to assure her youngest sister. "Thanks Jeanette." Eleanor said. "Well, when are you going to tell him?" Brittany asked. "I'm… I'm not quite sure." Eleanor replied. "It's alright Elly." Jeanette said. "So what are you gonna do?" Brittany asked. "I'm surely not going with abortion or adoption so the only other thing to do is. You know keep it." Eleanor answered. "You shouldn't keep such a secret from your own boyfriend." Jeanette said. "I know. But I'm just worried." Eleanor said. "Elly, it's nothing to be worried about." Brittany said. "Brittany!" Jeanette said. "I'll just go tell him." Eleanor said as she walked out the door. "Whoa. I always thought it be you and Alvin in this kind of predicament." Jeanette said. "Can it!" Brittany snapped, "It's too quiet now!" She stomped up the stairs into the room her and her sisters shared. Brittany decided her nails needed recoated. So she polished them with pink nail polish. She turned on some music also. Back downstairs Jeanette just stood still. "Now what do I do?" Jeanette thought. Meanwhile at the Seville household, Eleanor knocked on the door. She took a deep breath. Theodore answered. "Come in. What's going on?" He asked.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter. For some reason my mom wanted me to go to bed. Hopefully I'll update after school or tomorrow.


	3. Telling Theodore

A/N A/N

**Sorry I took so long if you think I did. In fact I just looked a couple of minutes ago but I still forget. I am very forgetful. I had friends up this weekend. All weekend. And I had to occupy my guests. We mostly rode bikes. But we're getting off the point. Here's chapter three. Enjoy!!**

"**But how could one time be enough?" Theodore asked. "Theodore, that's all it takes." Eleanor said. "So we're going to be parents?" Theodore asked. Eleanor sorrowfully nodded. "You sure Ellie?" Theodore asked. Eleanor shamefully nodded. "Cool." Theodore said. "We're only sixteen." Eleanor said. "So what's wrong with that?" Theodore asked innocently, as usual. "We're a little **_**too**_** young." Eleanor said. "What's goin' on?" Alvin asked as he walked in the room.**

**A/N**

**I'm really, really sorry for the short chapter and not updating since Friday. But I decided to leave a cliffhanger. But I'll try to update soon. Again, I really am sorry. **


	4. Alvin And Simon Know

A/N _A/N _

I know my last chapter was super-short but I have an excuse. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. So, there's my excuse. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!!

"_**Wow!**_**" Alvin said. "Alvin, someone wants you on the phone." Simon said as he **

**walked into the room. Alvin just stared at the wall before him. "Why is Alvin in a **

**trance?" Simon asked.**

"_**Wow!" **_**Simon said. He had completely forgot about leaving the phone off hook. **

Then there was a noise that came from the phone. "Alvin are you there?" The chipette on the other end asked complainingly. "I wonder what Brittany wants." Alvin said. He got up and walked towards the phone. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Now what?" Simon asked. "I'm not really sure." Theodore replied.

**A/N**

**Sorry for yet another short chapter. But this is the second chapter today. So I hope you're satisfied with this story so far. I really do hope you like it. So I'll try to update a little more often. I would like to try to include Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Alvin a little more. I'll just have to work on that. So, I will try to update tomorrow. Just as long as I don't have writer's block. Which is why I ended this chapter. I had writer's block for this chapter. I have a few ideas for the chapters to come. So I'll try to update more often. **


	5. Emergency

A/N A/N

_**Here's a humorous true short little story. My dog's hair was matted up so I decided to brush it. (The bad part is that she hates getting brushed) I wanted to put them in braids. I went and found a dog brush. I started brushing her hair. At first she didn't mind. Then she started biting me. She looks innocent but isn't. The end. Okay, one of the ideas I got from my mom. (For once she has a good idea.) I find it quite funny. So here's chapter five. Enjoy!!**_

"**What Brittany?" Alvin groaned in annoyance. "**_**I need to come here. I need your suggestion.**_**" Brittany said. "Alright. I'll be right there. Love you." Alvin said. "**_**Love you too.**_**" Brittany said. Alvin hung up, "I gotta go." He walked out the door.**

At the Millers' home

Alvin knocked on the door. Brittany answered. "I really need your opinion." She said and led him in. She went towards the counter and picked up a bottle of nail polish and a tube of lipstick. "_What is she doing?_" Alvin asked himself in thought. "I need ask you something really important. Does my nail polish match my lipstick?" Brittany asked. "Is that all you made me come over here for?" Alvin asked. "Pretty much." Brittany replied.

A/N

_I hope you liked that chapter. The nail polish/lipstick emergency was what my mom thought up. I hope you liked that part. I really am bored. But I'll try to update more. I hoped you liked this chapter. And sorry it's so short._


	6. Simon and Jeanette

A/N A/N

I hope you liked my last chapter. Now I finally thought of a way to focus this chapter on my favorite chipmunk couple! They're the cutest couple. Seriously. The next story I'm gonna put on here is about them. Unless I choose another one. But here's chapter six. Enjoy!!

"I can't believe what obstacles poor Ellie and Theodore have to endure. I really thought that Brittany and Alvin would be in this kinda situation. I even thought we would be in that kinda problem before Theodore and Eleanor would be. My prediction was wrong." Jeanette said. "I know Jeanette sweetie." Simon said as he stroked Jeanette's head, "I know." "I love you." Jeanette said. "I love you too." Simon said. They leaned into a kiss. "Have I ever told you that you're the sweetest being I ever met?" Jeanette asked. "You have but I think you're the sweetest being." Simon said. "You are." "No you are." "Shut up already." Brittany said as she came in the room.

**A/N**

Sorry for yet another short chapter. But I couldn't think of anything for the rest of the chapter. So I really am sorry. But I will try to update more often.


	7. Accidents Happen

A/N A/N

Okay here's chapter seven. There's not much to say about this one. Except for two things. It's after telling their guardians. That and one other thing. That is usual. Enjoy!!

**Miss Miller and Dave had agreed to Theodore and Eleanor keeping it. One morning after the girls had woken up, gotten dressed and everything that goes with that, they were heading downstairs when a lipstick tube fell out of Brittany's purse. Eleanor was the last one to head down the stairs when suddenly she tripped on the lipstick tube. She fell down the stairs. Her sisters were already downstairs. They heard the **_**thump!**_** "MISS MILLER!" Brittany yelled. Eleanor was conscious but couldn't move. "Eleanor, we better get you to the hospital." Jeanette said and tried to pick up Eleanor but she was to heavy for Jeanette to pick her up. "Brittany could you help me?" Jeanette asked. "I just got my nails done." Brittany said. "And?" Miss Miller asked as she walked in. She and Jeanette picked up Eleanor. "Get in my car." Miss Miller said. "Miss Miller, let me drive." Jeanette said as she got into the driver's seat after she and Miss Miller had gotten Eleanor into the car. No thanks to Brittany. Miss Miller had listened to Jeanette and let her drive. Jeanette was the best driver of the four there. "Brittany dear, call Theodore." Miss Miller said. Brittany did as told. Hours passed. Finally the doctor came out. **

**A/N**

_**Cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll put the next chapter on shortly. So don't worry. I hope you enjoyed even though you might have found it hard to. But don't worry I'll put the next chapter on shortly.**_


	8. Sorrow

A/N A/N

Here's chapter eight. This about all I can say about it that there's big news. And also Enjoy!!

"I'm Dr. Hattie Fielder. And I have some results. We were able to save the girl but unable to save the baby. I give my condolences." A tall woman with blonde hair said. "Sorry Theodore." The rest of the family said. It was a really sorrowful evening.

**A/N**

_**I know an extremely short chapter. So just hang on. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked the story. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really sorry. I've decided that this will be the last chapter but I'll write a sequel. If you have any ideas for some how tell me. **_


End file.
